Report 778
Report #778 Skillset: Transmology Skill: Pathways Org: Illuminati Status: Completed Feb 2012 Furies' Decision: We will implement solution 3. Problem: The transformation pathway is known as the combat pathway (both in the AB and in IC lore), however its benefit, permanent fangs, is not actually used by any Illuminati combatants at all, given fangs' lack of effectiveness. This report seeks to replace the pathway effect with something that will actually be used by the fighters. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Replace the permanent fangs with a permanent bulbous nose (1p ectoplasm) 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Replace the permanent fangs with a permanent version of any of the hand attacks (claw/crush/flay) 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Replace the permanent fangs with permanent torso tentacles Player Comments: ---on 2/1 @ 23:49 writes: How would the permanent hands morphs stack with normal hand morphs, would damage be split between them? Would that let you use the free charybdon morph (claws?) as well as the more damaging psychic or blunt damage attacks at once? ---on 2/2 @ 00:00 writes: It doesn't really stack, it just gives you access to said hand attack. Bear in mind that fists is strength based while hands is int based, so to take full effect of either, you're probably going to have to use paradigmatics polarity as well (which takes eq anyway) - So basically, having permanent fists/hands just saves you the flesh and one eq loss. ---on 2/2 @ 00:03 writes: Oops hit enter too quickly. Yes, if you wanted to, you can go the transformation path, then use your regular hand slot for claws, which lets you do crush or flay -and- claws ---on 2/10 @ 06:34 writes: Solution 2 makes the most thematic sense to me. ---on 2/12 @ 03:41 writes: I don't support the hand changes very much, though the permanent bulbous nose is also very very strong. This means you'll be doing two out of: more damage, random poison, psychic damage, in addition to doing a hit of insanity from chaosaura? Considering the somewhat substantial output of passive afflictions the Illuminati already has, paired with their passive command rejection, I don't really feel that it's necessary to buff their active abilities to this extent. Instead of having a permanent morph, I'd suggest simply empowering whatever morph is chosen in the buff (or possibly any hand morph) in some fashion, instead of layering them. ---on 2/12 @ 09:00 writes: That suggestion doesn't even resemble the other pathway benefits, which is a permanent version of a morph depending on the lore or RP of the pathway. The buff to the active abilities amounts to saving 2.5 seconds of equilibrium in changing between morphs. So how is saving such a small amount of time a 'substantial buff'? ---on 2/12 @ 10:32 writes: Okay, I see what you mean. From the earlier comments, I was under the impression that the effect of having an extra hands morph amounted to having that buff in addition to the other attack, that they stacked together. I thought the point you were making earlier was that this wouldn't stack as much damage as I thought, because they are sourced in two different stats that are generally not both high. I see what you mean, now. Solution 2 is fine, though solution 1 would be amusing, as your combatants would forever be cemented as having large noses that they use to blow snot on people. This may already be a fixture, fortunatly. ---on 2/12 @ 17:16 writes: Solution 2 preferred. ---on 2/13 @ 17:11 writes: Solution 2 seems fine, and it fits the RP of being the 'combatant' pathway more than the others. ---on 2/13 @ 20:05 writes: Incidentally, my vote is also for solution 2, personally ---on 2/18 @ 03:20 writes: Solution 2 is fine ---on 2/18 @ 04:18 writes: I agree that Fangs are lacklustre for the supposed 'combat' Pathway. Solution 2 or 3 are fine for replacements.